Actually, i care
by soulforryfu
Summary: Sakura has an incredible crush on Itachi Uchiha, but his little brother, who is one of her classmates, is the exact opposite of him. He is a jerk and a player, and he hates her dearly. Just like she hates him dearly, although for some annoying reason they're always paired up with each other. Not good at summaries, not M but there will be sexual content, although nothing too vulgar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ! This story will be sasusaku, I know the age gap between Sasuke and Itachi isn't right, but it fits my story better like this. I've had this idea for a long time and decided to finally write it out. I hope it turns out to be the awesome story it seemed in my mind ^^ I would love it if you gave me a review, so please write one telling me what you think, what you find good or bad and how you would like me to improve. Now, enjoy ! ~**

There were two people in this world who had an incredible impact on Sakura Haruno's life, to say the least. The first one was the man she had a major crush on, Itachi Uchiha. He was 19 years old and absolutely gorgeous, and in his last year of high school. His personality was what attracted Sakura the most. He seemed cold and distant when you didn't know him and he wasn't that good at conversing but Sakura knew he was a gentle and sweet person. She had known him for two years, and ever since she entered high school he had been the only one she looked at.

That is until the second one, Sasuke Uchiha –Itachi's little brother must I add- turned out to be one of her classmates, and the most annoying brat she had even seen in her entire life. He had an ego big enough for the entire population of Japan and was a player beyond words. He was equally gorgeous in the eyes of many girls, but Sakura didn't find him attractive at all. At least, she refused to even think about looking at him that way. She resented him more than anyone in the world, but for some reason that was completely and absolutely beyond her, the odds never seemed to be in her favour as she was always, without any expectations, paired up with the raven-haired brat in everything she did. To give you an exa- "Sakura Haruno !"

Said 16-year old girl harshly woke up for her thoughts as her teacher yelled her name and shook her head in disapproval. "Yes ?" She asked hesitantly. Miss Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand, the other one holding a bunch of papers. "If you're not interested in the room arrangements for the upcoming trip, you're free to go see the principal." Sakura quickly shook her head and earned herself a doubtful look from her teacher until she turned to the class and explained the details of the trip.

"So, as you all probably know, we're having a class trip next week. It has been decided that we're going to Emerald beach and we're staying in a small hotel a few streets from Churaumi Aquarium. The class is divided in groups of two and there is no changing them. Shikamaru, you hand out the plan of the hotel and surroundings," She handed the papers to the bored boy in front, who muttered a 'troublesome' before following her order. Miss Tsunade could be very scary sometimes, so nobody dared to oppose to her. "While I explain the room arrangements. The number of your group is printed on the plan so you know which room you have." She continued. She sighed and cleared her throat while she took another paper from underneath her bag and started reading it out loud. "Group 1, Karin and Tenten. Group 2, Naruto and Shikamaru," Shikamaru let out an irritated moan as he handed one of his classmates a plan. "Group 3, Hinata and Ino. Group 3-" Miss Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the paper and adjusted her reading glasses before she looked up, a slightly confused expression on her features. "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" The classroom was completely quiet while Sakura felt her heart drop down to her knees. The first noise she heard was someone grumble next to her and as she turned to look, she noticed her worst enemy with a seriously annoyed expression on his face. Ah, she forgot to mention, this jerk sat next to her. Of course, who else would they seat next to Sakura, other than the boy she hated the most ? "What ?" The pink haired girl finally spoke. "You have _got _to be kidding me. Not only do I hate this brat with my entire existence, he's also a _guy_" She almost spat the words, not bothering to be polite anymore. "Who the hell decided on this, why would you let a guy and a girl sleep in the same room ? That's just disgusting, especially with this one!" Miss Tsunade looked a it taken aback by the sudden outburst, but actually she knew Sakura was right. This was just ridiculous, but rules are rules, and Tsunade surely didn't have enough authority to change them.

Sasuke chuckled mockingly, before he glared at the annoying girl next to him. "Why, afraid I'll touch you ? Because I can assure you, I would never lower myself to even looking at the likes of you" He scoffed. Sakura scowled at him and before anyone could get between them, she responded. "Good, because if you ever tried something I'd personally castrate you" she spat at the boy in front of her. You could practically feel the hatred between those two. "I definitely won't" He spat back. "Fine !" "Fine !" Sasuke angrily leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, turning to look anywhere but next to him, where a certain pink haired girl sat way to close to his liking.

Sakura couldn't contain her anger, and before she got a hold of herself she threw a pen at his face. It hit him hard, and he turned around, looking furious. "You want to take this outside, you fucking bitch ?" Sakura stood up from her chair and glared at him as hard as she could. "Think you can handle it ?" She mockingly grinned. The Uchiha quickly stepped forward but before he could push her, was stopped by a hard slap on the back of his head. "What the hell ?" He yelled and turned around, only to look in the threatening eyes of his teacher.

"Both of you, principal's office, now !" Sasuke mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed his backpack and walked over to the door, Sakura being forced to follow behind him.

In the hallway, she stayed behind him at a safe distance and didn't say a word, an angry scowl on her face as she glared at his back. She was counting everything she hated about him until he spoke. "You're such a pain in the ass" He hissed, without turning around. His one hand was in his pocket while his other quickly grabbed his phone and started texting. "Fuck you !" she yelled back and glared even harder, his back probably started hurting from the intense look she was sending it. It was quiet for a moment.

"I hope your phone gets taken" She couldn't hold back the childish remark, since she enjoyed his irritated reactions like no other. "I hope your ability to speak gets taken" he shot right back and glanced at her while he put his phone back in his pocket. That was actually quite a good one, and if she wasn't at the receiving end of the words and Sasuke wasn't the one who spoke them, she would probably laugh. Now, she just groaned and watched as Sasuke knocked on the door of the principal's office. They had been here countless times, so it wasn't exactly intimidating when she talked to the principal anymore. Said person mumbled a 'come in' and sighed when the couple walked in.

"Sit down" He mumbled and they both quietly did what they were told. "So, what's the problem this time ?" He asked rather uninterested, as he rearranged some of his papers before he looked them both in the eye, one at a time. "She's annoying" "He's a jerk" The principal sighed again, these kids were hopeless.

"And does anyone bother to tell me what exactly happened ?" Sakura shuffled in her chair awkwardly before she answered. "We have to share a room on the school trip" She mumbled, defeated. Sasuke just stared everywhere but at his principal or Sakura, he wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. There was no fun in this if you sat here every single week. "Well I guess that's unfortunate, but I'm sure you heard that there is no possibility to change groups so you will have to become friends," He was interrupted by the disagreeing sounds they began making but held his hand up for them to stop. "Or at the very least learn to accept each other" They both mumbled something under their breath but silently agreed that arguing any further wouldn't help anyways. "So do we have a deal here ?" The teenagers forcefully nodded. "Then we're done here." He scribbled two papers and gave them each one. "You may go" Sakura stood first and they bowed politely before returning to their class.

**So, first chapter ! It's a little boring but I guess you can call this a 'prologue' thingy. Yeah.. so, I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit and please write me a review, it would help me out a lot ! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter ! Thanks a lot for the reviews, I love them ! When you guys say 'space out the dialogue' I don't really know what you mean. Is it something like this ?;**

'**Sasuke chuckled mockingly, before he glared at the annoying girl next to him. **

"**Why, afraid I'll touch you ? Because I can assure you, I would never lower myself to even looking at the likes of you" He scoffed. **

**Sakura scowled at him and before anyone could get between them, she responded. "Good, because if you ever tried something I'd personally castrate you" she spat at the boy in front of her. You could practically feel the hatred between those two. **

"**I definitely won't" He spat back.**

"**Fine !" "Fine !" **

**Sasuke angrily leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, turning to look anywhere but next to him, where a certain pink haired girl sat way to close to his liking.'**

"Hey, forehead !" Sakura was changing her books as her best friend loudly called her from the other side of the hallway, gaining the full attention of everyone in radius of 100 feet. She smiled while she quickly slammed her locker shut and turned to face her friend, who was now running towards her with a big grin plastered around her lips. Sakura nearly bumped into the person behind her as her friend jumped her.

"Ino, hey !" She laughed and she quickly hugged her friend back before they let go. "How come the excitement ?" She asked as they started walking to their first class, although they still had 10 minutes left.

"The trip is next Monday! I'm so looking forward to it" Her friend dreamily said while Sakura's mood immediately dropped. That's right, it was already Friday. Only two days left before she had to sleep and live in the same room as Sasuke, for 5 long nights. Just thinking about it made her want to throw up.

"Ah, don't remind me" She mumbled through gritted teeth, and the blonde sighed. "There you go again. I really don't get why you hate him so much. I mean he's handsome and he can be pretty nice, too."

Ino watched her pink-haired friend as she scoffed, obviously not convinced. "Nice, yeah right. He sleeps with every girl he meets, but what irritates me the most is his gigantic ego and just overall his annoying, jerk-like personality."

Ino sighed, they had been over this countless of times and it was absolutely impossible to convince her.

"Sakura" They both looked up, and were a little surprised when they saw Itachi standing in front of them, a small smile gracing his incredible features.

"Itachi-kun !" Sakura said, a light tone of pink immediately forming on her cheeks. "Itachi-san" Ino nodded politely, then turned to her friend. "I have something to ask Miss Tsunade, I'll see you in class !" She said and she walked away with a grin and a wink towards her friend. Sakura's blush grew slightly deeper while she turned back to Itachi.

"How are you ?" She asked, a little nervous, although he was her friend. He was three years older than her, and she still felt the need to show respect. Her major crush on the man didn't help either. "Fine. You ?" She smiled. "Me too. What brings you here ?" He chuckled and stroke her hair behind her ear as he talked to her.

"I came to see my favourite pink-haired girl, isn't that obvious ?"

Her blush, that was starting to disappear, decided to show up again. She cursed it in her mind as she looked in his onyx eyes, that looked slightly amused.

"Ah.." She answered shyly, not managing to keep the happy smile off her face. He grinned at her. "I heard you're going on a trip next week." Sakura swallowed, not her favourite topic. "Yeah.." She trailed off.

"I also heard you're sharing a room with my little brother."

Sakura coughed awkwardly. She felt horrible about it herself, and the last thing she wanted was Itachi thinking she would sleep with his man-whore of a brother on the trip.

"Yeah, unfortunately" Itachi chuckled. He was fully aware of the relationship between his little brother and Sakura, and although he loved Sasuke, he couldn't help but agree with her sometimes.

"Don't worry," Itachi laid an arm around her shoulder to 'comfort' her. "I'll discipline him before he leaves."

Sakura laughed nervously, his arm around her shoulder caused her heart to skip a beat and her body to warm up, and she desperately hoped he wouldn't notice. "Thank you" She finally managed to respond jokingly. He smiled warmly before he dropped his arm.

"Well, I have to leave for class. I'll definitely come see you before you leave Monday. Later" He smiled and held up his hand. "Bye bye !" She responded in an attempt to sound cute in a subtle way. He chuckled and nodded before he turned around and walked off.

Sakura held her heart and let out a relieved sigh. It was unbelievable how the brother of her worst enemy could make her feel like this with a single touch. An idiotic smile played around her mouth when she walked in the classroom, but it disappeared when she sat down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke angrily glanced at her. He had seen her talk to Itachi in front of class once again and he wasn't pleased in the very least. His brother was an amazing guy, he had the looks and he had a great personality. He was good in most sports and obviously, since he was the oldest, the heir of the wealthy Uchiha family. And this pathetic excuse of a girl was trying to flirt him up ? He definitely wouldn't allow that.

When the bell rang and they had a short pause, Sasuke decided this was his chance to set Sakura in her rightful, really low place.

"Hey, you" He said, none too friendly, to the pink-haired girl next to him. She obviously heard him, but ignored him to the fullest. She was about to get up and walk over to Ino, but he grabbed her arm and harshly yanked her back on her chair. She glared at him as hard as she could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brat ?" She hissed as she quickly and sharply pulled her arm back.

"Don't talk to my brother ever again" He got straight to the point, frustration clearly obvious in his voice.

Sakura scoffed. "I believe that is something between Itachi and me, therefore you have nothing to say about the matter. Now if you'll excuse me-" She sarcastically responded and was about to stand up again, but was stopped by his voice.

"You don't deserve him." He stated coldly before Sakura turned and faced him, furious. "You don't deserve my attention" She hissed and walked off. She had wasted enough of her precious time on the younger Uchiha.

**-Scarlet, it wasn't supposed to be a reference but I was thinking about it myself when I wrote it ^^ Same here, I loved it ! The books a bit more than the movie though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while guys ! I still have some extra chapters for this story but since school started and some things happened i didn't feel like writing anymore, and i kinda forgot about it. But anyways, i hope you enjoy ! ^^**

To say that Sunday was the worst day Sakura had ever experienced, would be the understatement of the year. Her dog had woken her up at 4:30am by barking until it was absolutely impossible to ignore, and after that she couldn't fall asleep anymore. The fact that she went to bed at 2am the night before, thinking since it was Sunday she would get to sleep as long as she desired made it even worse.

She then decided to walk her dog , and of course, it started raining when she was halfway through. When she got home soaking wet she found out that they had ran out of hot water so she was forced to shower coldly. And since that didn't seem to be enough, her parents forced her to have lunch and dinner by herself because they suddenly decided to go on a short trip for today, leaving the young, frustrated girl to buy groceries and cook for herself.

And here she was, in the supermarket, buying groceries with a gigantic scowl on her face. She murmured something under her breath as she took some kind of meat –she honestly didn't even care what is was anymore- and threw it in her basket. Her day couldn't possibly go worse, or at least she thought.

"Sasuke, you get the meat while I go grab some vegetables" She heard footsteps head her way followed by an irritated 'Hn'. When she looked up, the first thing she saw was the surprised expression of the youngest Uchiha, glaring at her. Sakura's scowl grew even bigger, there was a limit to how much misfortune she could bear in a day.

"Why is it that everything seems to go wrong today" She hissed quietly as she downright ignored the boy standing next to her. She heard Sasuke growl silently, and turned her head to give him a frustrated look.

"What is it ?" The pink-haired girl snapped. Sasuke looked at her, equally frustrated when he responded. "Nothing, did I say anything ?" He spat back while he mentally cursed his mom for forcing him and his brother to buy groceries.

"Fortu-" "Ah, Sakura ! Nice to see you here." She was cut off by a low, familiar voice and saw Itachi standing behind Sasuke, approaching them. Her anger seemed to withdraw immediately and a smile appeared on her face.

"Itachi-kun, What a coincidence !" She happily answered, not paying a grain of attention to the younger sibling anymore. Said sibling just angrily glared at her as the two talked, absolutely resenting the fact that his brother even bothered with her.

"Also shopping for groceries I see ?" The older Uchiha indirectly asked while he leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, the few inches he had on his little brother becoming quite obvious as he did so.

"Well, yeah. My parents suddenly left for a trip and I'm forced to make dinner myself" She smiled. "Ah.. is that so ?" He seemed to think for a while and patted his brother's shoulder before he dropped his arm to stand straight.

"Maybe you can have dinner at our place" He carefully suggested and Sakura's eyes lid up.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke interfered, "I'm not having that annoying runt in my house." Sakura's eyes shot fire at him as she held back a bitter remark, not wanting Itachi to see her lose her temper. The long-haired man quickly hit his brother on the back of his head.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm sorry to say this, but it's my house as well." He paused while Sasuke rubbed his head and groaned in annoyance. "Apologize." Sasuke's onyx eyes shot up to meet his brother's identical ones.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?" He glanced at Sakura. "I'm not apologizing to _that_" He nodded his head in Sakura's direction while she just scowled at him, if she couldn't respond she would just glare him to death.

Itachi sighed, there was no helping them. It was pretty obvious that Sakura merely kept quiet because he was there, since he had seen her fight with his brother and she was definitely not one to just take whatever Sasuke said.

"Grow up Sasuke" He mumbled before he looked back in the emerald eyes that were Sakura's.

"I'm sorry, guess dinner will have to wait until next time. We should be heading home now, so I'll see you tomorrow. Later !" He then said to her with a soft smile.

"Alright, bye bye" She waved happily as Itachi turned around with his hand in the air as a sign of acknowledgement.

When she was about to continue shopping, she noticed Sasuke glaring at her with a look of utter disgust. "What is it now, you man-whore ?" She sharply asked. He scoffed.

"You're so full of shit, acting all sweet in front of Itachi. You make me want to throw up" Sakura shot him a deathly glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke" She said his name with so much hatred that it even made Sasuke blink for a second. She purposely bumped into him with her basket before she angrily walked away, thinking about everything else she could've said to hurt his pride.


End file.
